I Don't Know You
by SavageTarzan
Summary: When Ash wins the Unova League, he throws a party and invites his closest friends and a couple not-so-close friends. But the most important one of all is nowhere to be seen. OneShot. AaML.


**Before you think I'm taking time off from my other stories, I'm not. I just suddenly became inspired, and the story just flowed; wasn't going to work on a story when I'm comfortably doing a oneshot. Next chapters for others should be up soon.**

**I've said I'm a pokéshipper; now's the time to prove it. (Btw, any other pokéshippers, I'm sorry, you'll see why.)**

**Hope you like it! (In Ash's POV)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokémon in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Down goes Serperior! The victor is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"<strong>

_Those were the only words I could make out; the stadium just got too loud to hear anything specific…_

_It was all too surreal, beating Trip in the finals to win the Unova Conference with all my friends by my side…but that's when I remembered…_

_She wasn't there._

_I looked over to my side and recognized the faces in my personal cheering section. There was Dawn, Barry, Brock, May, Iris, Max, my mom, Professor Oak. Even Paul, Gary and Duplica managed to show up and cheer, but it didn't matter how many people there were; the only thing that mattered was the one person who wasn't…_

_Misty…_

_How could she not be here? This was the biggest event in my life; given the chance to battle and become a Champion, and eventually a Master. The first step in living my dream…yet it all didn't matter right now without her by my side…_

_Where was she? I invited her, didn't I? I was sure I did, she was the first one I invited…but for some reason, her seat remained empty. She was my best friend and she missed the biggest battle of my life; why? Why did she not show up? Was she taken captive by Team Rocket…no, I can see them in their phony disguises cheering me on. _

_I couldn't act as if I wasn't happy though; May might lock me up in an asylum or something. And it was a big moment for me, so I knew what I had to do:_

_I had to feign my happiness until I could find out what happened to my Misty…_

_I mean, just Misty! Ugh, if Misty's sisters heard that, I'd never live it down…_

* * *

><p><em>What a party! I must've had like 2 litres of pop, I feel so hyper right now, practically bouncing off the wall…thank Arceus my mom's somewhere else in the crowd. Look at this place though; probably twice the size of my house, a chandelier hanging in the middle of the room and filled with people celebrating with me…<em>

_Misty…_

_Why wasn't she here, if not before, than why not now? More people had already shown up, Tyson, Zoey, that arrogant jerk Drew, Macy (and I'm pretty sure she's following me), and somehow Cynthia managed to make it out here without attracting any more attention, but there was no sign of Misty._

_Wait a minute! Who did I just see? I think it was Anabel, but I only caught a small glimpse of purple hair…might've been Paul in some good light…no! That's definitely her; I'd recognize that hair anywhere…except she looks…different. I never remembered her wearing a hat…and that handkerchief…get out of my way!_

"Hey Anabel."

"Hi Mr. Tournament Winner."

_Thank goodness it's her…if that was someone else…that would've been embarrassing. Man, it's been a long time since I've seen her…but she looks like she hasn't changed a bit…besides the clothes…and this suddenly visible camera._

"You're not going to try and find some exclusive scoop for some magazine, are you?"

"Not me, it's a disguise so people won't recognize me. A lot of people ask me to figure out how their pokémon is feeling…it's not like I don't enjoy it, it's just bothersome sometimes."

_Makes sense, I wouldn't have recognized her if we didn't spend almost all of two days together. Wait a minute…a disguise? That's brilliant! If I had a disguise, I could get out of here and find Misty. Then I could finally celebrate with that off my mind._

"You wouldn't happen to have another disguise in your fanny pack, would you?"

"Unless you want to wear my Battle Salon outfit, not exactly; besides, I don't think you can pull off such a…girly outfit."

_You'd be surprised what I've had to wear… Well, couldn't she just wear her outfit and I could try to look like a photographer? Then I could sneak out through the front door…I like it._

"Why don't you wear your regular outfit, and I'll wear your photographer stuff."

"Alright, sounds like a deal…"

_You are a lifesaver; I don't know what I would've done without you…_

"…if you let me do one thing."

…_knew it was too good to be true…well, she's a really nice person; it can't be too bad. Eh, why not?_

"Fine with me."

"Let me read your heart."

_That's it? I'm kinda surprised she hasn't already…but make it fast…_

"It's okay with me."

_She has soft hands…and she's crushing mine; what was she seeing in me? I'm not a bad person or anything, it's not like I'm filled with hate. I mean, I care about my friends a lot and that includes Anabel, I don't- Thank Arceus, I can feel my hands again…either way, I need this so I can find Misty-_

"Ow!"

_Thank Arceus she let go this time, but I was expecting an apology for crushing my hands. Still, at least now I can get out of here…but I feel like something's wrong. Why won't she look at me? Is something wrong with me?_

"I'll go change."

_Why'd she run away? I guess I better make my way to the bathroom…_

"Excuse me, pardon me, get out of the way!"

"So impatient, just like a child."

_I'd recognize that voice anywhere…and the calling-me-a-child bit. Unfortunately for Iris, I had little time for banter; I had to get to Cerulean City as quickly as I could…but I was looking forward to what she'd have to say to me…and Anabel was still in the bathroom…_

"Would a child win the Unova Conference and be ready to challenge the Elite Four?"

_It felt good to finally have something to defend myself with._

"It…was a…fluke, yeah."

"Winning the Conference finals in a six-one rout is hardly a fluke."

"You lost the one."

_I could tell she was definitely looking for anything to belittle me, and she was certainly giving it her all…but I think we both knew I'm not a child anymore…at least in her eyes…maybe someone can tell my mom that._

"I'm still waiting."

"For what?"

"My congratulations."

_The look in her eyes said she didn't find it nearly as funny as I did, but I was intent on standing here all night waiting to hear her laugh._

"Haha. Very funny."

_Close enough…but behind her…is that…finally! Now to get my disguise…_

"I'll be back in a couple of days; I'll meet you in Opelucid City, at your grandfather's house."

"Grand-uncle!"

"Whatever."

_Iris kept shouting behind me, but I was focused on grabbing that costume._

"Anabel, is this the costume?"

_I still had no idea why her eyes avoided mine, but she nodded and I took the brown paper bag. I couldn't help but feel that I'd feel weird dressed as a photographer, supposedly trying to interview myself. It wasn't the first time I've worn ladies' clothes…but I hope it'd be the last. Geez! This shirt is tight; I forgot how small Anabel was…I...am…never fitting into these shoes. Why did she bring two pairs of shoes anyways? Whatever; these striped socks look so Anabel-esque, they should throw anybody off the 'Look, its Ash' trail. I don't know if I can wear this for hours, but for the time being, I think I'll manage._

"You look funny."

_I bet I do…scratch that. I know I do._

"At least you're talking again; for a minute there, I thought you'd forgotten how."

_I expected maybe a small chuckle; but I think her lungs were about to explode from how hard she was laughing. Did I break Anabel? It certainly wasn't that funny. Oh my…her eyes were near-bloodshot, it was almost scary to see._

"What happened?"

"Nothing…just promise me one thing."

_In a heartbeat; I've always hated it when I see my friends are sad._

"Anything."

"Never let Misty go; and that we'll always be friends."

_Two things…two doable things…well, I'll let her go when she's trying to kill me…now for a promise of my own…_

"Deal…and here's my pokédex…please pick up Pikachu for me, I'll be back soon."

"Of course, now hurry Ash."

_That was all I needed. I could hear people behind me saying something about my disguise, but I didn't care right now. I would've liked Pikachu to have been with me for this, but he gave everything he had to beat Trip, and he deserved the rest; at least I still had Charizard._

"Phew! You never realize how stuffy it is in there until you're outside with the fresh air. Charizard, I choose you!"

_Man, I had forgotten how gigantic he was…AGHHH! ...and how hot that flamethrower is…_

"Alright Charizard, to Cerulean City."

_I knew it was going to be a long flight, but I was ready for it; I wouldn't rest until I saw Misty again…I couldn't…I needed to make sure she was okay…I needed her to know I was one step closer to being a pokémon master…I needed…her…_

_Misty…_

* * *

><p><em>It's been a long time since I've seen Cerulean City…it's much bigger than I remembered…there's the pokémon<em> _center, and look at that building, and over there- There it is! The Cerulean Gym…looks like they touched up the paint job a little bit…it looks good._

"Alright Charizard, you can land here…and sorry about the long flight."

"Zaard!"

_He wasn't happy at all; I could tell these things, but at least I was here and now he could rest._

"Return Charizard."

_Okay…here goes nothing…why's it all dark?_

"Hello? Misty? Are you in here?"

"What do you want?"

_Man, I almost had a heart attack…but I can't quite make out who it is…it's a girl, but so is everybody else here…_

"I'm here to see my friend, Misty, and I'm not leaving until I do."

"You're no friend of mine."

_Wait, what? It can't be…Misty wouldn't be like this…_

"M-Misty?"

"Are you here for a gym battle or what?"

_Maybe it's that she can't see me properly; it is pretty dark in here…but she also seems really cranky anyways._

"Misty!"

_I was probably crushing her with the grip from my hug, but I didn't care; now was the time to celebrate like a true Conference champion…we could just hang out like the old days-Why's she trying to push me away? _

"Let me go!"

_Man, I forgot how strong she was…she's just so scrawny…but why doesn't she- I don't believe it…no, Misty, you can't…not about us…please…_

"I've never met you before in my life!"

_She's serious too…I guess that explains why she didn't show up…ugh, can't let her see me cry._

"Where are you going? Are we going to have that gym battle or not?"

* * *

><p><em>I'm not really sure where I'm going, or where I'm trying to go…all I know is, I can't spend any more time looking at Misty if she can't remember-<em>

"Ash, like over here."

"Huh?"

_Since when has the gym been able to talk…? There's no time, I have to see if anybody knows what's happened._

"Sorry talking gym, I have to find out what happened to Misty."

"I'm like so not a talking gym, it's me Daisy."

_Daisy…Daisy…where have I heard that name before?_

"I'm on the balcony! I'm like one of Misty's prettier sisters, remember?"

_Knew it sounded familiar. But maybe she knows something about Misty…she is her sister, after all. I wonder what's wrong with her though…it's like she's only the gym leader, like nothing else matters…I mean, she's a competitive girl, but Misty definitely should've recognized-_

"If you're done, will you like hurry up here?"

_So impatient, just like a child…Agh! I'm turning into Iris._

"I'm coming!"

"Like come in through the window; Misty probably won't let you through."

_Geez, it seems like Misty's been like this for a while…Heh…I can tell Brock that I've been in Daisy's room…_

"Alright, so I bet you saw Misty, right?"

_Nope, that wasn't Misty. Not the Misty I grew up with, that was some weird evil copy of her…and a little scary…not that I'll ever tell._

"Yeah…I tried to give her a hug, but I think you know how that ended."

"She's been a real-"

"Violet! Like watch it; he's just a little kid."

_Little kid? That was six years ago! Besides, I'm the Conference Champion; I'd like to see you try to do that._

"I'm sixteen."

"Whatever. Look, Misty's been like this since last month around Lily's birthday."

"Finally eighteen, yes!"

"Yippee, now you can vote."

"I thought I could drink…"

"Like no way, you've got to be like nineteen."

"Well that sucks…"

_No wonder Misty gets fed up with them, they just don't stop getting distracted._

"Look, my Misty doesn't remember who I am and it's really bothering me! So, please tell me what happened, I need to find out how to reverse it.

_Oh no…I did it again, didn't I?_

"Oh, you just called her your Misty!"

"That's so cute!"

"I think someone's got a little crush on our little sis."

_I did…great…now my cheeks are all red…_

"Focus, what happened to her?"

"Well, she was like battling a trainer, right?"

"Yeah, and then she like made us watch so we could learn something."

_Well to be fair, you did try to give out badges without even having a battle…she may be onto something._

"Yeah, and then her Gyarados got like all confused from this Rash attack."

_Yeah, Misty's definitely onto something._

"Do you mean Thrash?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"And then Misty ordered for a Hyper Beam…"

"But Gyarados like…sorta…hit Misty by mistake…"

"Doctor said she has anmesia or something…

"Amnesia…"

"Yeah, that's it again…"

_No…no…no, no, no, no, no! Misty, why'd you have to try and teach your sisters? If you didn't, you'd be here right now…the real you…not this overly serious gym leader version of you…_

"So like when we got your invitation to the finals, we like tried convincing her to go; but she had no idea who you were, and like she refused to go."

"No idea?"

_I would take any memory, even if it was just me stealing her bike…at least then I wouldn't be completely foreign in her eyes…even if I did owe her money…_

"Not one bit…we even tried showing her a couple pictures, but she doesn't remember you at all."

_Not one thing…the Summer Festival…the whole bike argument…even having to say goodbye…she remembers nothing…nothing at all…_

"Like Ash, are you like okay?"

_Nope…_

"Yeah…but have you come up with a way to get her memory back?"

"Well, like I think if she got hit again, she might go back to being herself."

…_that actually might have a chance at working…_

"But she's been training so hard, she like never uses Gyarados anymore."

"Yeah, she says all the trainers are like not worth it."

_That doesn't sound like Misty…well sometimes she's a little aggressive, but that just seems rude. Misty at least had a sensitive side, even if you saw it once a month…_

"I know; I'll battle her."

"Are you sure Ash?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're going to have to watch your girlfriend get hit with a Hyper Beam."

_Oh yeah…thanks for bringing that up…I just want my Misty back! _

…_I need her back…_

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Told you he wouldn't deny it!"

_Ugh…great._

* * *

><p><em>Geez, did she have to make this place so intimidating? I liked the whole water ballet thing better than the lost in the dark bit.<em>

"What do you want this time? Come to steal another hug or are you here to battle like a man?"

_A hug would be nice, I'd love to feel one of your hugs again…but I'm more of a man than you think!_

"I'm here to win the Cascade Badge!"

"Then you might be here a while; follow me."

_Even with her like this, I'm still blushing? That's just great…_

"The rules are simple; it will be a one-on-one battle and the first pokémon unable to battle, which will be yours, loses."

_Sorry Misty…_

"You're on, but I want you to give it everything you've got."

"You can count on that. Misty calls Gyarados!"

_Step one: Check. Now for step two…hey, maybe I should try something new… I mean, it's not like she remembers anything…_

"Scrafty, I need your assistance!"

_Nah…that's not really me…it was fun though. Now, I need to lure Misty into using Thrash…_

"Gyarados, finish it off quickly; use Thrash."

_Well that was easy, now to make sure neither of us faints._

"Scrafty, take the hit."

"What is he doing?"

_I'm saving you, just give it some time._

"Alright, now Scrafty, use Payback!"

"Ah! Gyarados! Keep attacking!

_Looks like I hit Gyarados harder than I thought…maybe I should take it easy._

"Scrafty! Dodge and use Low Kick!

"Take it Gyarados; you should know fighting-type moves won't do very much damage to a flying-type like Gyarados."

_That's the point…_

"Oops…I forgot."

"You'll never win here by forgetting things like that. Now's the time to end this thing…"

_Alright, just a few more seconds…I can't watch…no…I can't let this happen. She's saved my life more times than I can count…and none of them had me taking a Hyper Beam to the head. I have to find a way, I gotta stop her…_

"Hyper Beam!"

"Misty! Look out!"

_I'll find another way to get your memory back…I promise…_

"Ash, no!"

_I __lo__v__e you, M__i__s__t__y…_

* * *

><p><em>Where am I? Am I dead? I can't be dead, I'm thinking, aren't I? But I'm not alive either…what happened? Woah! What's going on? Ahhh…<em>

"Ungh…"

_I am in SOOO much pain…guess I know I'm alive now…hey, am I in a hospital? And what's this hooked into my arm…I'd take it out if I could move my arms…_

"Thank Arceus you're awake!"

_Ugh…she's crushing my bones, and I'm really not sure why. Was I out a long time or something…? Who are all these people coming into my room?_

"Look, he's awake!"

"Oh Ash, we were so scared!"

"I knew you'd be alright, my little Ashy."

_All these people…here for me, I'm glad I've got such great friends…but I think something's wrong. I should feel really happy, happy to be alive and with all these people, but I'm not…I think it has to do with the fiery-haired girl latched onto me…it kinda feels like I'm her world or something…_

_But I don't know how that could be…_

_Because I have no idea who she is…_

* * *

><p><strong>Now don't hate me for this, I know it's a sad ending and not a happy ending...but sometimes PokeShipping has it's sad moments. That's how it goes. Besides, I got this idea at 1 in the morning and I just couldn't push it out of my head; blame my tired head.<strong>

**Don't flame JUST because you hated the sadness. But reviews are appreciated...even encouraged.**

**Again, next chaps should be up soon (especially a well-overdue Party at Ash's-Chapter 2). Sorry for such a long wait; life is really hard right now, man...**


End file.
